Un mesías, pero no un padre
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Magneto puede ser un mesías para la causa mutante, pero es un padre nefasto y Pyro debe aceptarlo.


_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todo es de Marvel y las empresas a las que cede sus derechos. Yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento, no gano nada con esto._

 _ **Nota:** Este fic lo escribí hace mucho (admito que no le tengo gran aprecio), pero lo hice cuando andaba en un juego de rol nefasto y a veces necesitaba tener un lugarcito donde las cosas fueran cómodas para mi. Este es un AU de escuela secundaria, así que Erik es un maestro de escuela, al mismo tiempo siendo el líder de la Hermandad. Pyro y QuickSilver (en este caso el de Avengers) son alumnos de la escuela y están en una relación. Sí, John está en la Hermandad._

 _Lo estoy publicando solo para sacarme cosas de encima._

*

La clase había sido mierda, pero siempre era mierda, así que John no estaba sorprendido. Y se sorprendió mucho menos, cuando Erik le pidió que se quedara un momento.

—El señor McCoy pasó todo su receso, alardeando sobre un alumno suyo con un gran potencial como escritor —le comentó con una suave sonrisa, cuando el último alumno salió del salón de clases—. No me sorprendió que dijera su nombre en algún momento de su perorata.

John asintió.

—Creyó que estaba siendo un idiota en su clase, cuando me atrapó escribiendo —le explicó casi aburrido—. Estaba entusiasmado.

—Todos sabemos que tiene talento, Pyro —le recordó, con ese brillo orgulloso que siempre tenía cuando le hablaba.

"¿Crees que alguna vez me llamó 'hijo'?" —la voz de Pietro picó en su memoria.

Agachó la mirada. No sintió deseos de agradecerle por sus palabras. Algo estaba mal con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Erik pareció ajeno a lo que ocurría en su mente, al extenderle un libro que antes había descansado en su escritorio.

—Para usted —anunció, cuando John lo tomó entre sus manos, por reflejo.

No era un libro nuevo. Una inspección rápida, casi inconsciente le indicó eso a John. Las hojas un poco hinchadas y amarillentas. El lomo vencido; no como para que quedara abierto por sí mismo, pero lo suficiente para que fuera sencillo mantener la página.

—Me pareció una buena idea traerle uno de estos —comentó Erik, siendo una voz un poco distante, detrás de la lectura superficial que John le daba a la tapa y contratapa. Era instintivo: un libro nuevo en sus manos. Necesitaba saber más—. Es uno de mi biblioteca. La escuela y el trabajo deben estar quitándole mucho tiempo, porque no ha vuelto a casa, ni siquiera a revisar mi librero.

El muchacho dio un respingo. El comentario le sonó a reproche y la mirada de Erik, siempre tan intimidante, le decía que eso mismo era.

—Lo siento —masculló avergonzado. Magneto siempre lo hacía sentir así: intimidado.

—No es necesario que lo haga —respondió con la cortesía que lo caracterizaba. Cortes, pero con un tono que dejaba entrever lo superior que era—. Es un libro muy interesante para jóvenes inteligentes. Seguro lo disfrutará, Pyro.

John sonrió agradecido.

La contratapa tenía una sinopsis que hacía referencia a gente ayudando a otros, grandes metas y sacrificio. A John le sonaba a su novio. Culpaba eso a estar tan perdidamente enamorado del velocista; siempre relacionaba a todo con Pietro.

—A QuickSilver le gustaría —las palabras cayeron de su boca sin permiso.

Una risa despectiva de su interlocutor, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El interrogante estaba allí.

—Lo siento... —dijo Erik. Su sonrisa burlona. Su expresión fría—. Creí que bromeaba —aclaró.

Pyro sintió la ira hirviendo en su estómago, subiendo por su garganta, buscando ser escupida en la cara del mayor.

Pero John se contuvo. Porque la voz de su novio, en su mente, decía "No importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Nunca me tuvo en estima, realmente. Tú no debes odiarlo, tú lo respetas porque es muchas otras cosas, además de un mal padre".

—Pietro es listo —señaló, con expresión en blanco. Era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos y había jugado ajedrez con Magneto, la suficiente cantidad de veces, como para haber aprendido a no demostrar lo que ocurría en su mente.

—QuickSilver no entiende la importancia de las grandes luchas —dijo el otro, entendiendo que se refería a su comentario sobre "jóvenes inteligentes"—. En especial de la nuestra.

—Pero es listo —repitió. Quería que su boca condescendiente de mierda lo dijera. El Magneto que él respetaba, podía aceptar que Charles Xavier era un hombre inteligente, a pesar de que no apoyara la causa. Entonces, el muy bastardo debía aceptar que Pietro Maximoff era un gran chico, a pesar de no apoyarla. En especial, porque era su maldito hijo.

—Supongo… nunca un maestro me llamó para decirme que no aprendía —replicó con desinterés.

Agachó la mirada. Necesitaba contenerse, para no insultarlo. No podía faltarle el respeto a ese hombre. Era el mesías de su causa. Era un hombre inteligente que luchaba para cambiar el mundo. No podía faltarle el respeto a Magneto, aunque Erik Lehnsherr fuera un hombre de mierda, como padre.

—¿Ocurre algo, joven? —cuestionó el hombre.

Claro que ocurría algo. Por supuesto que tenía algo que decirle. Él había hecho llorar a su novio y eso era algo que John nunca dejaba pasar. Quería golpearlo. Quería insultarlo de maneras muy elaboradas. Quería quemarlo o solo punzarlo hasta que estallara y él pudiera decir que solo se defendía, cuando lo volviera un montón de cenizas.

Quería hacerlo pagar por la tristeza de su Pietro.

—¿Pyro? —volvió a llamar.

Entonces, John depositó despacio el libro, en el escritorio. Puso la palma de su mano sobre la tapa, como una despedida silenciosa al objeto.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo tranquilo. Era una educación fría e impersonal la que cubría las palabras—. Se lo agradezco de cualquier forma, señor —le aseguró sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se dispuso a irse—. Debo ir a otra clase —anunció a modo de despedida, cuando caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

—Joven Pyro —lo llamó a sus espaldas. El muchacho solo de detuvo, sin girarse—. ¿Qué cambió en su relación con QuickSilver? —El hombre era inteligente. Había entendido algo muy rápido.

John dudó. Había un montón de grandes frases que decir. Había un montón de buenos insultos para dedicarle.

—Pregúntele a su hijo, señor —dijo en cambio, eligiendo las palabras a propósito. Ni una mirada le concedió cuando salió de allí.

Respetaba a Magneto. Pero Erik era un imbécil.

*

 _ **Nota:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Les agradezco estar ahí. Recuerden que si les gusta cómo escribo, pueden pasarse por mi página de Facebook Un trago de letras y dar like. Ahí publico escritos propios._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
